1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate to display devices. More particularly, one or more aspects of example embodiments relate to display devices including driver integrated circuits (ICs) and connecting structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, a driver integrated circuit (IC) may be mounted on a display panel by a chip-on-glass (COG) process, a tape carrier package (TCP) process, or a chip-on-film (COF) process. The COG process is relatively simple compared to the TCP or COF processes, and may increase a ratio of a display area on the display panel to a non-display area.
A data transfer rate to the display panel has increased in accordance with a development of high-resolution display devices. Technologies that enhance the data transfer rate on a printed circuit board and on a flexible printed circuit have been developed. Also, more wires may be located on a smaller area in accordance with a gradual development of IC manufacturing processes.
However, the data transfer rate of wires on the display panel may be limited by a physical limitation of the wires on the display panel. Also, narrowing a width of each pad on the display panel may be more difficult than narrowing a width of each terminal of the driver IC.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, may contain information that does not constitute prior art.